Unsaturated linear hydrocarbons such as α-olefins or 1-alkenes are an industrially important group of molecules which can serve as lubricants and surfactants in addition to being used in fuels. The biosynthesis of organic chemicals can provide an efficient alternative to chemical synthesis. Thus, a need exists for microbial strains which can make increased yields of hydrocarbons, particularly terminal alkenes.